getfuzzyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac Manc McManx
Mac Manc McManx was introduced in a sequence that began September 19, 2006, where Bucky met his cousin, otherwise known as Mac, M3, or M&M&M. Mac is a Manx cat (in reference to his last name, "McManx") lives in Manchester, England. Mac uses British slang ("prat" and "mental," for instance). McManx explained that he and Bucky shared a common grandmother. Mac's father, Bucky's uncle, arrived in England during the First Gulf War from a place Mac only remembers being called "Otis". Despite Mac's generally cheery demeanor, his ears are laid back flat on his head like Bucky's which may indicate aggression runs in the McManx/Katt bloodlines. History Living at Wilco's It was thought that Mac returned to England after living in Rob's pasta pot and using his sweater drawer as a litter box for the previous few weeks. However, he was really waiting at the airport for over a month, having been detained by Homeland Security because he lost his ticket and no one could understand him (it didn't help that a phone given to him by his friend Al was marked "Property of Al Kayada". During this time he revealed either he has a dinner plate or a teacup embedded in his head, the result of an argument with his girlfriend Julie over which football team was better, Manchester United or Manchester City. Running for president Mac was Bucky's nominee for U.S. president in his effort to install a puppet regime and take over the U.S. from Buckyvania. The main objections were that Mac was foreign ("Easy. He's a Washington outsider.") and that no one could understand what he said ("Than he's never been caught telling a lie.") Bucky united Buckyvania with the U.S., so the plan was scrapped. As a "Ghost" When Satchel called in ghost detectives when he thought the Wilco Apartment was haunted, they recorded Mac's voice, and, due to the gibberish, thought they had recorded an Ancient Spirit. Mac had said this into their recorders: "Cor, 'ere's a ropey wee yoofo, innit? And nowt else around? Bit dicky mint…" Journey Home While trying to return to england for the winter holidays in 2009, Bucky started "Muthby's auction" to raise funds needed for a plane ticket. Mac was Bucky's "English expert" who appraised his so-called "Ancient Artifacts" in the fraudulent auction. His appraisal was: "Right, Reckon them knickknacks are well old, innit? UP CITY!" After the "auction" was cancelled, Bucky tried to Mail Mac back to England. However, Rob decided to simply buy mac a ticket home. Return Mac has visited again at least twice after traveling back to England, with the most recent time being around 2015, where he was reluctantly the "before" model in a photoshoot for Bucky's product Blubber Banned. Slang Mac uses a ridiculous amount of British Slang, which makes him almost impossible to understand. Example: Mac: (to Rob): Stuffin' your kite, yeah? Any butties knokkin' about? Rob: '''Mac, Sorry, Dude, I can't understand a word you're saying. '''Mac: Cheers. I'll write it down and that. Rob: "Stuffing your kite"… okay, see, I understand them, I don't quite understand the order you seem to put them in... Mac: Cracking Dinner medals. First Appearance Category:Bucky's "Gang" Category:Secondary Characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters